


Amour impossible

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] En haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, Hermione Granger pleure. Et prendra une décision qui pourrait lui être fatale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour impossible

La Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard était désormais le refuge privilégié de Hermione Granger, une étudiante de Gryffondor en septième année, première de la classe dans toutes les matières, préfète-en-chef, et meilleure amie de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley. C'était un lieu calme, peu fréquenté, et assez confortable pour y passer des heures sans bouger et sans être trouvé, un lieu parfait pour se morfondre dans de sombres pensées.  
C'était ce que faisait Hermione depuis des semaines. Elle venait se réfugier ici pour pouvoir pleurer sans alarmer ses amis.  
En cette soirée pluvieuse de novembre, elle était venue s'asseoir une nouvelle fois à côté des nombreux télescopes qui ne servaient que pendant les cours du professeur Sinistra.  
C'était un autre professeur qui faisait saigner le cœur de la jeune lionne.  
Lorsqu'elle avait fait sa septième rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, elle avait eu un énorme coup de foudre pour Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions et ancien espion de l'Ordre du Phénix au sein du cercle des fidèles les plus proches de Lord Voldemort. Il était aussi le professeur le plus détesté des élèves, en raison de ses sarcasmes, de sa froideur et de sa partialité.  
Il était loin d'être séduisant, mais il était brillant, autant dans l'art des potions que dans la défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Hermione pensait que c'était cela qui l'attirait le plus chez lui, si on excluait son courage et sa fidélité hors-normes – même si cette dernière qualité pouvait être malsaine si elle tournait à l'obsession.  
Il possédait aussi un fort caractère, mais Hermione était persuadée qu'elle aurait réussi à l' « apprivoiser » en faisant preuve de beaucoup de patience.  
Mais elle n'en aurait jamais la preuve, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.  
Comment pouvait-elle en être aussi certaine, vous demanderez-vous ?  
La réponse était simple.  
Jessica Smith.  
C'était une étudiante de septième année également, mais à Serdaigle. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et de grands yeux verts, et était également très douée, surtout en potions, où elle excellait autant que Hermione.  
La lionne soupçonnait depuis longtemps une liaison entre Smith et Rogue. Elle avait vu tous les regards qu'ils avaient échangés pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle, et tous les petits gestes, qui semblaient anodins mais qui ne l'étaient pas, qu'ils se faisaient pendant les cours de potions, durant lesquels les Gryffondors étaient désormais mélangés avec les Serdaigles.  
Mais elle en avait désormais la preuve !  
Il y avait à peine un quart d'heure, alors qu'elle empruntait un raccourci pour se rendre plus vite de la bibliothèque à la Tour Gryffondor, elle les avait surpris, tous les deux, dans un couloir désert et peu fréquenté, à s'embrasser !  
Elle avait été tellement choquée qu'elle était restée figée sur place pendant presque une minute.  
C'était d'abord un simple baiser, et puis Rogue avait commencé à mordiller le lobe d'oreille de Smith, qui gémissait de plaisir.  
Hermione, écœurée et le cœur en miettes, s'était éclipsée sans un bruit et avait foncé en courant vers la Tour d'Astronomie, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre au risque de tomber et de se rompre le cou.  
Elle pleurait désormais depuis plus de dix minutes quand elle prit une dangereuse décision.  
Dévalant les escaliers comme une furie, perdue dans un désespoir aussi profond que le Lac Noir et les yeux noyés par les larmes, elle se précipita vers la salle de bains des préfets, au cinquième étage, et avala une bouteille entière de savon.  
Elle s'écroula sur le sol, empoisonnée, et passa toute la nuit dans l'inconscience.  
Ce fut Drago Malefoy, son homologue masculin, qui la découvrit le lendemain matin, gisant à terre, la bouteille désormais vide encore à la main.  
Il la fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh entreprit d'éliminer tout ce poison du corps frêle de la jeune fille.  
Elle resta ensuite une semaine en observation à l'infirmerie, où elle reçut la visite de ses amis, furieux à cause de son acte, du professeur McGonagall, qui lui hurla dessus pendant plus de dix minutes, hors d'elle, mais aussi de Drago, venu prendre de ses nouvelles, qu'elle remercia les larmes aux yeux.  
Hermione était pleinement consciente de la grosse connerie qu'elle avait faite, et accepta d'être suivie par une psychomage de Ste Mangouste, spécialisée dans les adolescents ayant fait une tentative de suicide.  
Le docteur Isabel Adams lui fut d'une grande aide, et après plusieurs séances Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux.  
Mais ses sentiments pour Rogue restaient inchangés, malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas partagés.  
Isabel avait conseillé à Hermione d'en parler à son professeur pour se libérer de son fardeau, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas voulu. Elle ne souhaitait pas briser un couple heureux par pur égoïsme.  
Elle se contenta donc de souffrir en silence, et d'autant plus car Rogue et Smith ne se cachaient plus et affichaient leur amour au grand jour, pour le plus grand dégoût de Ron, qui se demandait bien comment la terreur des cachots avait fait pour avoir une petite amie.  
Ce doit être son charme, avait conclu Hermione.


End file.
